The Light Kingdom
by Angie-ange
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. The Beginning of a New Journey

**The Light Kingdom**

Hi everyone this is Angie-ange (a.k.a. Ange) writing her first fanfic of Kingdom Hearts.

(suddenly Sora Riku and Kairi appear)

Sora: Hi Ange

Me: Hey guys you finally came

Kairi: We wouldn't miss this.

Me: Thanks Kairi gives her a piece of brownie

Riku and Sora: What about us?

Me: Here you two I know how much you love my brownies gives them brownies

Riku and Sora: Thanks

Me: Your welcome. Um Riku can you please make the disclaimer?

Riku: Sure. Ange dosen't own Kingdom Hearts but she does own a character name Aimée.

Me: Now on with the story!!!!

Summary:

This story happens a year later after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Everything was going well until an evil force came and wants to destroy a kingdom called the the Light Kingdom but the problem is they need to find the princess of that kingdom because she is the keeper of the star crystal. This crystal has the power to destroy everything including Kingdom Hearts if it falls into the wrong hands. Can Sora and the others find the princess before the evil does?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beginning of a New Journey

Disney Castle

King Mickey is at the library reading when suddenly Jiminy Cricket opens the door looking for him:

"**Your Majesty"**-_ yells Jiminy_

"**What is it Jiminy"**-_said Mickey very surprised to him there_

"**I'm afraid I have some bad news **–_tells Jiminy very surprised while holding something in his hands._

"**What is that Jiminy"**-_said Mickey pointing to the paper Jiminy has_

"**Here is the bad news that I have give you**- _Jiminy said while giving letter to Mickey._

Mickey reads the letter and is also shocked about its contents and knows what he has to do:

"**Jiminy call Sora and the others to come here this is something bad and we need all the help we can get to stop this evil before it finds the Light Kingdom. But we need to find its princess because if they find her first not only will the worlds maybe destroyed, but Kingdom Hearts maybe destroyed as well"**- _Tells Mickey very serious._

"**Don't worry your Majesty. I'll tell Donald and Goofy to bring Sora and the others here so that you could tell them what's happening"**-_said Jiminy._

"**Thanks pal"**- _said Mickey._

"**Your welcome"**- _said Jiminy and leaves the library to find Donald and Goofy._

When Jiminy left the library a thought ran on Mickey's mind _**'This is very bad indeed. The Light Kingdom its been a long time since I heard about it '**_and with that he left the library to wait for Sora and the other to tell them about the new journey that awaits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a young girl with silverish blonde hair and purple-blue eyes is looking at her window in Twilight Town, while thinking of what's going to happen tomorrow

'_**This so cool tomorrow I'll be going to an art school'**_ ran in the girl's thought

"**Aimée**** dinner's ready"**-_yells a voice_ from downstairs

"**Coming mom**"- _said__Aimée_ and goes downstairs to meet her mother

(After Dinner)

"**Wow mom, the food was delicious"**- _said_ _Aimée __very_ happy about the dinner her mother made.

"**Your welcome. Honey, are you excited about the new school your going to go tomorrow?"**- _said her mother _who has blonde hair tied up in a bun and icy blue eyes

"**Yeah mom! I can't wait to go to Twilight School of the Arts"**- _said__Aimée _very excited

"**Ok honey; did you pack everything for you to go tomorrow?"** -_her mother asked_

(AN: It was the only name I thought at the moment and it's a boarding school so that means she is going to live there during the school year. Also they are both talking in the living room)

"**Yes, and I triple check"** - _said_ _Aimée_

"**That's my girl** –looks at the clock in the living room- **Oh my, its 11:30pm. You should go to bed young lady**"- _said her mother_.

"**Ok mom** - goes to her mother and gives her a hug and a kiss- **Good night** **mom"**- _said__Aimée_

"**You too honey. Sweet dreams"**-_said her mother_

"**Likewise"** – _said__Aimé__e_ who goes upstairs to go to her room.

When she saw her daughter go upstairs, her mother felt something bad was going to happen _**'Oh no, could it be; not now please! Not that'. **_Thought Aimée's mother while looking at the sky.

Meanwhile Aimée starts dreaming about her new school year.** "Wow this so awesome"**- _said_ Aimée in her sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everything was fine in Twilight Town, on Destiny Islands three young teens were going to receive the news about the new enemy

"**Sora, are you ready to battle?"** – _said a guy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes_ and has a weapon called a Keyblade.

"**Yeah Riku, I'm ready to kick your butt"**-_said Sora_, a boy with spiky hair and blue eyes who also has a keyblade.

"**Come on Sora, you maybe the Keyblade Master but you can never win against Riku"**- _said a girl with red hair and blue eyes _sitting on a palm tree.

"**Thanks for the support Kairi"**- _said a gloomy Sora_ while fighting his friend Riku.

"**Your welcome Sora"**- _said Kairi _while laughing.

"**Sora Kairi Riku"**- _said two voices_ running up to meet them

"**Donald, Goofy"**-_said Sora_ very happy to see them

"**It's been a while since we saw you guys"** –_said Donald Duck._

"**Yeah, it's been a while "**- _said Sora_ grinning at them

(AN: By the way Sora and Riku are still fighting. Donald Goofy and Kairi are just looking at the fight between those two. They are all in the small island that's on Destiny Island)

"**So, what have you guys been doing lately?"**-_said Goofy_

"**Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around here"**- _said Sora_

"**Yeah and me kicking your butt"**- _said Riku_

"**Riku…"**- _said Sora_ before he fell into the water

"**Looks like Riku win again"**-_said Kairi_ while holing Riku's left arm in the air.

Sora comes back climbing back in the little island all wet and glares at Riku and Kairi but they start laughing even Donald and Goofy.

"**What?"**-_said a confused Sora_

"**You have a little friend on your hair Sora"**- _said Kairi_ between laughs

"**Huh?"-**Sora looks up and sees a crab in its hair and Sora begins to laugh as well and then takes it OUT of his hair but not before the crab pinched his finger before setting it on the sand. **"OW! It pinched me"**- _said Sora_ while grabbing his pinched finger

And then everyone laughs at Sora.

"**Not funny you guys!"** - _said Sora _a little mad

"**Yeah, we know Sora"**-_they said_ after they stop laughing.

"**So Donald, Goofy what are you guys doing here?**-_told Sora_ them since he's still surprised to see them.

"**Well, I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen"**-_said Goofy_ very worried

"**Do you guys know what it is?"**-_said a very worried Kairi_

"**No Kairi, that's why Jiminy told us that we need to get you three to Disney Castle so the King can tell us what's happening"**-_said Donald_ who is also worried.

"**Ok, well it seems were going to another journey you guys"**- _said Sora_ grinning

"**Yeah, it seems so"**-_said Riku_ grinning

"**Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go you guys"**-_said Kairi_ very excited about the new journey.

"**Yeah!"**- _said everyone_

Then all of them went with Donald and Goofy to go inside the Gummy Ship.

"**Wow! Did Chip and Dale remodel it?"**- _said Sora_ very surprised to see the new Gummy Ship.

"**Ahyuck!"** - nodded Goofy

(AN: I don't know if that's how you write it not then please tell me)

"**Awesome"**-_said Kairi_

"**Nice…"**- _said Riku_

"**Well then, now that were here let's start this thing!"**-_said Sora_ who is piloting the Gummy Ship

"**Yeah"**-_said everyone_

_And so everyone got seated in the Gummy Ship to go to Disney Castle to find out what the King is going to tell them….._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Aimée- beloved/loved (French)

Me: Well everyone that's the first chapter everyone.

Kairi: I like it.

Riku: Yeah I like the part where Sora falls. (Starts laughing)

Sora: Hey I didn't find funny especially the crab part (gets angry)

Me: Sorry Sora I couldn't help myself since you are a funny person (gives Sora a cookie)

Sora: Thanks and I forgive you (receives the cookie and smiles at Ange)

Me: Your welcome and apology accepted.

Everyone: Well, that's all for now please read and review. (Gives brownies to everyone who's reading this fanfic)


	2. The Prince of Darkness

**The Light Kingdom**

Hi everyone it's me Ange back with a new chapter of The Light Kingdom I will like to thank some of my friends and the reviewers for reading it gives brownies

Sora: Does this story has anything that will humiliate me?

Me: Maybe

Sora: Great

Riku: If there is I'll have to show it to everyone

Sora: NOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: (laughs) So Kairi can you please do the disclaimer.

Kairi: Sure. Ange does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Aimée: But she does own me.

Me: How did you get in here?

Aimée: I have my ways

Me: Ok well on with the story.

Summary:

This story happens a year later after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Everything was going well until an evil force came and wants to destroy a kingdom called the Light Kingdom but the problem is they need to find the princess of that kingdom because she is the keeper of the star crystal. This crystal has the power to destroy everything including Kingdom Hearts if it falls into the wrong hands. Can Sora and the others find the princess before the evil does?

----------------------------------------------------

2. The Prince of Darkness

While Sora and the others were traveling to go to Disney Castle, Angelique was getting ready to go with her mother to Twilight School of the Arts.

"**Aimée**** it's time to go"**-_said her mother_ while grabbing her keys to the car.

"**OK MOM! I'm coming"**-_said __Aimé__e_from her room to get her luggage. She was wearing an lilac sweetheart with a tank top (AN: the tank top's color is a light orchid that has embroidery also the embroidery has a style of an empire waist and has layers of the tank top's color after it and the sweetheart is open) and blue pants that has flower embroidery at each side and flat shoes.

(AN: I'm not very good at describing clothes but it's the only thing that came into mind)

"**Alright"**-_said her mother_.

"**Oh man! This is a little heavy"**-_said __Aimé__e_bringing her luggage downstairs.

"**Do you need any help honey?"**-_said her mother._

"**Yes"**-_said__ Aimé__e._

"**Ok I'm coming right up"**-_said her mother_ climbing upstairs** "What do you need me to carry?"-**_she asked._

"**Only the bag that's on my shoulder"-**_said __Aimé__e _pointing the denim bag she has on her left shoulder.

"**Ok"-**_said her mother_ grabbing the bag and got downstairs to go to her car.

"**Mom can you please open the trunk of the car to put the luggage?"**-_said_Aimée while closing the door of their house.

"**Its already open honey"**-_said her mother_ who gets inside of the car.

"**Ok"**- _said __Aimé__e_who puts the luggage in the trunk and closes it then got inside in the passenger seat.

"**You ready to go honey?"**-_said her mother_.

"**You bet!"**-_said __Aimé__e_ very happily

"**Alright then, lets go"**-_said her mother_ who started her car and left to go to the school where her daughter will go.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a world where everything is covered in darkness a young man was dressed in purple robes with gold crest with a red gem in the middle he has black ebony long hair (AN: its few more inches longer than Riku's), pale white skin, piercing dark-green eyes that look like a snakes eyes and a well built body that will make any girl go to his side (AN: I don't know how to describe a guy but this what came into my mind). The young man was sitting in a throne when suddenly a guard opens the door of the throne room.

"**Yes"**-_said the man_ with an icy tone

"**Sire, I believe we have found her"**-_said the guard_

"**Really"**-_said the man_ very surprised.

"**Yes, do you want us to get her now?"**-_said the guard._

"**Not now, well get her when the time is right"**-_said the man_ smiling.

"**Ok"**-_said the guard _as he left the throne room.

'_**It's been sixteen years and I finally will have the power to control and destroy everything including Kingdom Hearts soon very soon princess you will become mine'**_-thought the man as he left the throne room.

----------------------------------------------------

While that was happening, at the same time Sora and the other arrived at Disney Castle:

"**Finally were here"**-_said Sora_ getting out of the Gummy Ship.

"**Yeah it's been a year since we last came here"**-_said Riku_ who gotten out of the Gummy Ship first.

"**I can't believe it's already been a year"**-_said Kairi_.

"**We know"**- _said Donald and Goofy_.

"**Well now that we're here let's go see the King right guys?"**-_said Sora_.

"**Right"**-_They said_ and walked to the castle to meet the King.

----------------------------------------------------

In the throne room King Mickey is thinking of the new evil that is threatening to control and destroy everything._**' I can't believe that the Prince of Darkness is behind all of this. If he finds the girl before us, then the worlds as we know it are in danger. But I do wonder if the girl know she's a princess, if not this could take a while. One things for sure if she has the star crystal with her, then we must protect her at all cost'.**_

Suddenly Jiminy walks in the throne room and sees Mickey.

"**Your Majesty, Sora and the other have arrived"**-_said Jiminy_.

"**Thank you Jiminy, I will wait for here for them to talk about this new threat"**-_said Mickey._

"**Your welcome"**-_said Jiminy_ as he left the room.

'_**I guess it's time for us to go on another journey'**_-thought Mickey while he waited for Sora and the others to come.

----------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's the second chapter

Riku: This chapter didn't have anything to humiliate Sora.

Aimée: I knew it from the beginning.

Kairi: Me too.

Me: Don't worry I'll have to plan a new way to humiliate Sora.

Sora: That's mean Ange.

Me: I know well gives brownies to the cast anyways please read and review.

Everyone: Till next time.


	3. The Star Crystal

Hello it's me Ange back with an all new chapter of The Light Kingdom I know it's been a long time since I wrote the story

*suddenly Sora, Kairi, Riku and Aimée come out of nowhere*

Sora: WOAH ANGE its been a while since we last saw you

Riku: yeah I thought u forgot about us

Kairi: its been what almost 2 or 3 yrs since we last saw you what have u been doing?

Me: I got a few words for you guys HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE.

Everyone: wow O.O

Aimée: oh yeah I forgot you were in high school when you wrote your story.

Me: yeah I was a senior back then now im a SOPHOMORE AT COLLEGE.

*everyone is shocked about this*

Sora: So what are you studying.

Me: well im studying drama (acting) of course to become a teacher. Never wanted to study law since my family is all lawyer so im like the rebel* im the smallest of the family btw* of the family since I did not want to study law but mom supports whatever I study.

Kairi: That is so cool you follow your dream

Me: thanks kairi*gives brownies to kairi and the gang* so do any of you want to the disclaimer?

Everyone: we'll do it Ange does not own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square-Enix but she does own the plot and her character Aimée

Me: Now on with the story

" **talking"**

'_**thought'**_

Summary:

This story happens a year later after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Everything was going well until an evil force came and wants to destroy a kingdom called the the Light Kingdom but the problem is they need to find the princess of that kingdom because she is the keeper of the star crystal. This crystal has the power to destroy everything including Kingdom Hearts if it falls into the wrong hands. Can Sora and the others find the princess before the evil does?

* * *

3. The Star Crystal

After Sora and the others arrived at Disney Castle to the King, at the same time Aimée and her mother arrived at Twilight School of the Arts.

"**We're here"**- _said Aimée's mother_ (her mother's name will be revealed in the next chapter or the other) getting out of the car to open the back of the car

"**Yeah"**-_said Aimée_ getting the luggage and bag out of the trunk

"**Honey, before you leave I have a present for you"**- _her mother says_ giving her a little pink box with a white bow

"**What is it mom?"**- _said Aimée_ who has the present in her hands.

"**Well open it"**-_ says her mom_ smilinghappily to her.

"**Ok"-**_Aimée says _and opens the present to reveal a beautiful pink crystal necklace in the form of a star.

"**Mom this is…"**-_she says _very surprised to see the necklace of her mom before her mother interrupts her

"**Yes this is the necklace that has been passed on from generations for many years now and I think it's time for me to give it to you Aimée" **– _explains her mom _

"**Thanks mom"**-_said Aimée _with teary eyes and ran to her mother to give her a hug

"**Your welcome"**-_says her mom _who hugged her back

"**Well I guess this is it"**- _says Aimée_ as she lets go of her mom and gets ready to go inside the school

"**Yeah, Take care honey and come back during break and weekends to visit us (A/N:forgot to mention Aimée lives not only with her mom but also with her grandma and grandpa you will soon find out about in the next few chapters about her dad)"-**_says her mother _who was waving her daughter as she was entering the entering the school

"**I will mom! Don't worry"**- _said Aimée_ who was waiving back.

"**Ok … Well Goodbye honey"-**_says her mom_ seeing her daughter go inside the school.

"**Bye Mom"-**_says Aimée_ who see her mom for a moment and then goes inside the school.

' _**I hope the King Mickey got the message of my husband about the worlds being in danger and also about the plan that the Prince of Darkness has about the getting the Star crystal. I gotta a bad feeling about this. My daughter Please be careful and be safe cause the journey you will go to will be very tough but with the help of the king and his friends I know that everything will be alright and when this is all over we will soon go back to the Light Kingdom'**__- thought her mother_ as she sees her daughter go inside the school after that she gets into the car and leaves the school.

* * *

Me: well that is the end of chapter. I kinda made a few changes here and there while I was writing it on the laptop since the chapter is written on my old notebook which I thought I lost it

Kairi: well at least you found it and you got to write it right?

Me: Right. Hmm where are Sora, Riku and Aimée?

Kairi: I think I saw Sora eating an Apple and nut cake *A/N:DELICIOUS CAKE IVE EVER TASTED* and Riku and Aimee I think they were trying not to let him eat that.

Me: WHAT HE IS EATING MY CAKE OH NO HE DIDN'T *suddenly leaves and goes to find Sora with her keyblade in hand tht is called alpha omega infinity keyblade*SORA TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THT CAKE .

Kairi*sweatdrops* well I that all for now please read and review


End file.
